Powered accessories have been developed for vehicles. The accessories may increase the functionality of the vehicle and/or reduce the workload of the person operating the vehicle. Examples of such accessories include motorized tarp systems, hoppers, landing gear and lifts on a truck and/or trailer.
As an alternative to operating these accessories with a controller that is directly connected to the accessory or that is connected to the accessory using a wire, wireless transmitters have been developed. One such wireless controller is marketed by Roll Rite, LLC. The Roll Rite wireless controller includes several buttons. Pressing one of the buttons causes the associated accessory on the vehicle to be activated or deactivated.